<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lust disease // komahina by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551629">lust disease // komahina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Top Hinata Hajime, blindfold, blowjob, bottom nagito komaeda, sub/dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>komaeda has an infection and hajime comes to help out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hajime Hinata/Nagito Komaeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lust disease // komahina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fear of the next motive loomed over the students residing on Jabberwock Island. The highly contagious Despair Disease... Akane Owari was infected with the Coward Disease, Ibuki Mioda with the Gullible Disease, and Nagito Komaeda... well, he had the lust disease. He was at the restaurant, pained, panting breaths escaping his lips, a tightness in his jeans, his face red and his eyes watering. He was wheeled off with restraints on his arms in the stretcher making his erection worse.</p><p> Hajime was voted to stay at the hospital with Fuyuhiko and Mikan, and he cursed himself internally. What if he got the disease? That wouldn't be great, that would be terrible, actually.</p><p>Nagito needed a release, and he needed one now.</p><p>As soon as Mikan had checked them all in to the ward, helped them change into their hospital gowns, did a small check up on them and then left them to rest, he got to work. </p><p>Pulling his hospital gown up his thin legs, running his hands over his skinny hips, bucking into the gentle contact. He was desperate. Precum leaking out of his cock, he gently took it into his hand, taking his other hand and running up his chest, then biting down on his hand to muffle the moans.</p><p>He ran his hand over his sensitive cock, beginning to tug on it at a breakneck pace, shaking the bed with his hips. He removed a hand from his mouth to run a hand over his chest, but this let his moans escape. </p><p>At first, they were quiet, barely audible over the dull hum of the fan in the corner- but as he treated himself rougher, it got louder. Soon, he was biting his lip, hips in the air, screaming Hajime's name.</p><p>Hajime woke up. He was sleeping in the on-call room nearby, and when he heard Komaeda, worry seeped into his mind. He might be getting more sick, he might have a fever... He paused himself out of bed, and walked to the room that Nagito was in, and he took a minute just to stare at the boy.</p><p>His pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight, his face looked like he was practically in heat, and he was screaming Hajime's name. Hajime crossed his arms, staring at him in what could be surprise. He sneezed softly, and Nagito looked over at him, his rock hard cock still in his hand, holding his other hand over his mouth.</p><p>"...H-Hajime...?"</p><p>It was like something sparked in Hajime. He was no longer in shock, he knew what he wanted from the sickly boy and knew exactly how he was going to get it. He strided over to him, smirking slightly, and Nagito's hips shook, seeing the authoritative look in the other's eyes.</p><p>Hajime chuckled lowly, a stiffness forming in his own pants as he pulled off Nagito's hospital gown, only marveling at the other's sickly figure for just a minute, before forcefully grabbing the bandages on the side table. He pushed Nagito against the wall, his hand only dusting his chest, but causing Nagito's cock to twitch and spring up ever so slightly more.<br/>
"H-Hajime, It would be an h-honor for you to fuck trash like me!"<br/>
"Be quiet." He hissed back, binding his wrists together with the bandages, chuckling to himself.</p><p>Nagito's breath hitched, everywhere Hajime touched felt heavenly and shocking, he never wanted this to stop, but he felt like he was about to cum just from him grazing his flesh.</p><p>Hajime laughed lowly, undoing his tie and looking at the other with a muddled expression. He blindfolded Nagito, and he panted softly, wanting to see Hajime.</p><p>Nagito's cock was throbbing, it was the perfect length, not as girthy as Hajime's though, and it was pale, like the rest of him, with a pink tip. </p><p>Hajime day in the chair next to the bed, and undid his belt, the metal clattering on the ground. His erection was tight against his blue, flower patterned boxers, and was itching to be freed. When he pulled off his boxers, it sprung forth with vigor. </p><p>"What do you want from me..?" Hajime teased, quietly beginning to pleasure himself with one hand, the other gripping the wooden arm of the chair. </p><p>Nagito moaned, rolling his hips to try and give some kind of release to his painfully erect cock. "I want your cock, Hajime. I want to be able to pleasure someone as amazing as you." </p><p>Hajime chuckled. "That's it?" It was enough to get him off, as he picked up the pace, bucking slightly into his hand as he ran his hands over his shaft.</p><p>Nagito sighed. "I'll do anything for you, Hajime-" Hinata reaches over and slid a slick hand down the shaft of Nagito's throbbing cock. "Ahn--! Hajime, Hajime, Hajime--" He repeated his name like a mantra. Hinata stroked him one more time, causing him to moan and whine in pleasure, before he quickly took his hand away.</p><p>Hajime took his belt from off the ground and fashioned it into a collar, bringing the other closer.<br/>
"Beg. Scream. Know your place."<br/>
He teased sternly, and Nagito trembled with anticipation. "PLEASE HAJIME! PLEASE LET ME PLEASURE YOU, TRASH LIKE ME DOESN'T DESERVE IT, I KNOW-" Hajime pulled the frail boy onto the ground, grinning, as he rested his cock on the bridge of Komaeda's nose, slowly undoing his blindfold.</p><p>Komaeda grinned in excitement, "Hajime, it's astounding, I-" He stopped himself and took his length into his mouth, going slowly to draw out the process.</p><p>This isn't what Hajime wanted. He took his hand and intertwined his fingers with Nagito's creamy white hair, shoving the length of his cock down the other's throat. Nagito's member stood tall and proud, still trembling, but he was unable to pleasure himself due to the situation that his arms were in. Small tears welled up in Nagito's eyes as he vigorously sucked off the symbol of hope. Hajime's hips bucked into him, causing Nagito to moan onto his cock. His shaft throbbed in Nagito's mouth, and he gasped for air slightly, a line of spit connecting him with the tip. Nagito looked up at Hajime, blinded with lust.</p><p>"I guess I'll reward you."</p><p>Nagito's eyes widened, but he was only able to be amazed for a minute before Hajime picked him up and tossed him on the bed, with Nagito presenting his ass to the other. </p><p>"Ooh, this'll be fun." </p><p>Hajime chuckled darkly, his eyes wide as he plunged into the other with no warning, causing Nagito to scream, his knees buckling and face against the hospital bed. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck Hajime ah-!" He rambled, his cock twitching with pleasure. Hajime groaned, Nagito was just too tight for him to hold much longer. "Fuck, Nagito-"</p><p>Hajime gently wrapped a hand around Nagito's rock hard cock, it was burning hot. He slowly began to thrust, but when he felt his good it was, he demolished him at a punishing speed, the male on the receiving end throwing himself into the bed, trembling and screaming his name, nothing in his mind except for Hajime. </p><p>"H-Hajime, I-I'm g-g-gonna c-cum-!" Nagito cried out, and Hajime allowed him, finding and subsequently milking his prostate.</p><p>Nagito was wracked with the most pleasure he had ever experienced in his life, his hips bucking and his legs trembling, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head, and screaming Hajime's name. Hajime released inside of him, groaning out a weak "n-nagito--", and the feeling of hot, sticky cum pouring into him made Komaeda's orgasm, which he was riding out, even tenser, his and Hajime's seed staining the rough fabric of the hospital bed. </p><p>Nagito collapsed on the bed, and while Hajime knew he couldn't stay for long with the sickly boy, he took a picture with his E-Handbook, kissed him gently on the cheek, and pulled blankets over him. Nagito muttered something, but the sickly boy soon fell into a deep sleep. Hajime pulled up his pants and stumbled back to the on call room, with the other patients and and Mikan thinking that a murder had just taken place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>